vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Rebekah
The relationship between the Original Vampires, Niklaus Mikaelson and Rebekah Mikaelson. They're half-siblings and were the closest pair out of their family. They are referred to as "Klebekah" by fans. '' History |-|Early life= In Farewell to Storyville, Rebekah is frighted by the storm which is keeping her awake Klaus who is right next to her promises to keep her safe and gives her an knight piece to be brave. She stood for Klaus to Mikeal and also tried to kill him on Klaus behalf, but failed. Elijah knew about it and kept it a secret. In Long Way Back From Hell, Klaus states that he was once beaten half to death by his father, because his father was so sure that he had stolen his blade. Weeks later, Rebekah confesses to him that she took their father's blade.Klaus was always against the idea of Rebekah wielding with blades Rebekah carved her name into the cave, despite Klaus' plead. Klaus threaten to tell their father, which really didn't seem to scare Rebekah. When Rebekah finished up carving, she was about to hand Klaus the blade, but he made a rude comment and she slapped the blade into his hand, leaving a cut across his palm. In Ordinary People, Klaus was sword fighting Elijah, when Rebekah and Henrik ran over to watch them. Klaus won against Elijah, but the victory was short lived when Mikael took Elijah's sword and demanded to fight Klaus. Mikael ended up tripping Klaus with his sword, then harshly pointed it at his neck. Klaus held Henrik's lifeless body in his hands as he called for Esther. Elijah and Rebekah heard Klaus shouting and ran outside. When Esther saw what happened to Henrik, she pleaded the witch Ayana, to save her son. Ayana informed them that the spirits wouldn't give them a way, and that Henrik was dead. Rebekah and Klaus woke up together after Mikael had killed them. Rebekah noticed the blood on her nightgown, and became worried. Klaus started to comfort her, but Mikael came in and demanded they both feed to survive. Klaus tried to protect Rebekah from Mikael, but Mikael pushed him out of his way and forced her to drink. Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were burning the white oak tree, when Rebekah caught the scent of blood from two men passing by. She followed the men, until she attacked one and fed off his neck. Klaus stuck around to help Rebekah bury their mother's body. Rebekah promised Klaus she'd never turn her back on him. Elijah over heard their convention, and promised Klaus the same. The three of them promised each other they'd stick together, always and forever. |-|1110's= In The Five, Klaus and Elijah both watched Alexander, as he publicly killed a vampire. Elijah told Klaus that he should take this as a hint, and hide his vampire sins more carefully. Klaus didn't seem to care about what Elijah said, and focused his attention to Rebekah, who walked arm and arm with Alexander. Alexander was a vampire hunter, that Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah all wanted to know more about. They all shared a meal with Alexander, as they listened to him talk about his brotherhood. Both Elijah and Klaus asked him questions, which Alexander seemed to be fine answering. When Rebekah awoke from her short slumber, Klaus was in the corner of her room, waiting for her. Rebekah wasn't aware of what happened, nor was she aware that Klaus killed Alex. Klaus then asked Rebekah what him had promised her. Rebekah didn't give him an honest answer, and Klaus grabbed Rebekah by the dress, and screamed his question at her. |-|1700's= Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah were all on a little boat floating in the middle of the Mississippi River, when a few sailors came aboard their ship. All but one of the sailors were killed, as Rebekah and Elijah told the story of their family. Klaus overheard Rebekah, and interrupted the story. |-|1800's= In'' House of the Rising Son, Rebekah walked into a party throw by her lover's father, and saw Klaus drinking with two young ladies. Klaus walked past her, and Rebekah glanced around the room looking for Emil. When she found him, he opened his arms to her, and they kissed. Rebekah announced to Elijah and Klaus, that she and Emil were in love, then begged Elijah to let her turn him. Klaus laughed in her face, and told her that would never happen. Emil stood up to Klaus, and Klaus grabbed him by the neck, and through him down the stairs, killing him. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were all walking from Emil's funeral when they saw a young boy being whipped. The young boy tried to stand up for himself, but the man kept on whipping him. Klaus picked up an apple and harshly threw it that the man, killing him. Klaus then, crouched down to the child's level, and chatted with him. Klaus named the boy Marcellus. Rebekah used to give Marcel fencing lessons, with the help of Klaus. Marcel told Rebekah one day he'd marry her, which made Rebekah smile. Marcel and Rebekah had been sword fighting for years, and both had become quite skilled. After their match Marcel inched closer to Rebekah, and they were about to kiss, but Klaus appeared in the door way and they backed away from each other. Rebekah was finishing up her meal, when Marcel returned for the river. Rebekah quickly stood up and tried to walk around Marcel, but Marcel grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her. Rebekah pulled away and warned Marcel, but he ignored her warning and continued kissing her. Klaus flashed in and shoved Marcel against the wall, pointing a sword at him. Rebekah pleaded Klaus not to kill him, which Klaus didn't. Instead Klaus daggered her. Klaus undaggered her and waited for her to wake up. Rebekah then gasped for air and realized what had happened. Her angry expression turned to fear when Klaus told her how along she had been out. She began to worry about Marcel. Klaus explained how Marcel had choose being a vampire over being with Rebekah. The next moment Marcel had walked in, holding a candle, showing no emotion towards Rebekah. |-|1920's= In ''The End of The Affair, Rebekah met a vampire named Stefan, and started a relationship with him. Rebekah and Stefan both feed off the same girl, made eye contact, then kissed. Klaus pulled Rebekah away from Stefan, insisting that it was time to go. Stefan stood up, facing Klaus, before Rebekah tried to pull him back. Klaus remembered hearing Stefan's name, and made a smug comment about his hair. Rebekah and Stefan all shared a table and discussed Stefan and Rebekah's relationship. Just as Klaus began to question Stefan, a man walked up to their table, demanding that Stefan tell him where his wife was. Stefan played a few tricks with the man, which made Klaus laugh. Stefan seemed to have met Klaus' standards, and they didn't have any problems after that. Stefan and Klaus were drinking together when they both looked over and saw Rebekah talking with another man. Klaus warned Stefan that though Rebekah likes him, Rebekah is crazy and will one day leave him. Rebekah and Stefan were dancing together, while Klaus was sitting alone drinking. Suddenly there were gun shots and glass breaking everywhere. Klaus finished his drink, and stood up. He pushed through a crowd of people, in search of Rebekah. Rebekah was hiding behind the bar with Stefan, when she realized what was happening. She stood up, and Klaus grabbed her arm. Rebekah dropped her necklace, and Stefan went to pick it up when Klaus flashed in front of him. He compelled Stefan to forget about Rebekah and him, then he flashed out. Rebekah refused to leave without Stefan, and Klaus became frustrated. Klaus told Rebekah to forget about Stefan, and that they needed to leave right now. When Rebekah didn't move, Klaus asked her to pick between him or Stefan. Rebekah picked Stefan over him, and Klaus daggered her. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= In The End of The Affair, Rebekah was revived due to Klaus removing the dagger. Rebekah then stabbed Klaus, and stormed off. Klaus followed her, and offered her a peace treaty. In Disturbing Behavior, Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan spend the day in Chicago together. They started off shopping, then had "lunch". In The Reckoning, Klaus returned to Mystic Falls with Rebekah and Stefan. Rebekah helped Klaus turn Tyler into a hybrid. In Homecoming, Rebekah helped Elena, Damon and Stefan convince Klaus about Mikael's death. Elena and Rebekah had a heart to heart about killing Klaus. Rebekah never thought she'd help kill him. In The New Deal, Rebekah was delivered to Klaus by Elena. He pulled the dagger out of her, then stabbed her again, fearing she would turn on him. In Bringing Out The Dead, Rebekah was finally undaggered by Elijah, together, they confront Klaus. Rebekah stabs Klaus, stating that it was for their mother. They were both stunned when Esther walked in, alive and hoping to reunite their family. In Dangerous Liaisons, Klaus became angry when he found out Rebekah tried to kill Elena. Klaus then threatened to put another dagger in Rebekah's heart. In All My Children, Rebekah arrived home, and was confronted by Kol. The two bittered, which made Klaus smile. In The Murder of One, Klaus and Rebekah try to convince Finn to help them. After they are all unlinked, and Finn was announced dead, Rebekah and Klaus got into a fight, which ended with Klaus storming off. In'' Heart of Darkness, Klaus and Rebekah show up at Stefan's house to find out if Alaric remembered where he put the last White Oak Stake. In ''Do Not Go Gentle, Esther posed as Rebekah and handed a fake stake to Klaus. Then Esther invited Klaus to the school dance. In The Departed, Rebekah met with Damon to get Klaus' body back. While making an escape, Alaric killed Klaus, leaving Rebekah completely heartbroken and devastated. |-|Season Four= In'' Growing Pains, Rebekah is still devastated by Klaus' death. Damon attacks her with the White Oak Stake, but The Town Council staked her moments later, neutralizing her. Rebekah woke in a van with Caroline headed towards Pastor Young's house. Klaus knocked the van over saving Caroline, but left Rebekah behind. In ''The Rager, Rebekah moves out of the mansion after a fight with Klaus. In The Five, Klaus discovered that The Five still exist. Klaus asked Stefan to help get information out of Rebekah. At first Rebekah refuses, stating that she wants nothing to do with Klaus anymore, but eventually tells them what they want to know. Having gotten what he needed from her, Klaus neutralizes Rebekah. In Catch Me If You Can, ''Niklaus saves Rebekah from Kol. In ''Pictures of You, Klaus mocked Rebekah's desire to be human, while also stressing his point to Elijah that he should be the one to have the cure. Later, Klaus goes behind his siblings back's and makes a deal with Silas. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Rebekah calls Elijah and Klaus to tell them Esther is tracking her and Hope. Rebekah calls Klaus at a diner where she meets with Elijah. To tell him Elijah slaughtered several people there. Klaus tells her that Esther's torture is more severe than he thought. In The Map of Moments, In Sanctuary, Klaus and Rebekah reunite again. After Rebekah takes over Eva Sinclair's body. In The Devil is Damned, In I Love You, Goodbye, In Save My Soul, In Exquisite Corpse, In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, In When the Levee Breaks, In City Beneath The Sea, The two had no interaction with one another. But Rebekah refused to un-dagger Klaus, even after finding out that Klaus is innocent, that he did not kill Aiden. Unbeknownst to Rebekah, Dahlia used her magic to un-dagger Klaus, he turns against Rebekah, because well she did not dagger him, or allowed Hayley to tried to take Hope away from Klaus, she did nothing to stop these events from happening, which makes Rebekah just as guilty as Elijah. In Fire with Fire, Rebekah discovers that Klaus has been un-daggered and panics, as she knows he is planning to cruelly punish his half-siblings for their treachery - so Rebekah calls Camille - believing that since Klaus has an affection towards her that he might listen to her intercession on their behalf. As Rebekah and Elijah struggle to figure out how Klaus had managed to release himself from the gold dagger - Freya explains that it was Dahlia's doing and that it was all part of her plan; that she had killed Aiden, hoping that the blame would fall on Klaus and cause the family to divide so as to win his loyalty and willingness to support her cause. Rebekah refuses to believe this allegiance - stating that Klaus would never align with Dahlia - and would kill anyone who tried to take his daughter away from him - to which Freya coldly points out that it was Hayley who was trying to take their daughter away from him this time - not Dahlia. Rebekah finds out the hard way that Freya had been right. This revelation comes about when a compelled Marcel neutralizes her with shackles and after Klaus had compelled Gia to kill herself in the sunlight before Elijah - then stabbing him with Papa Tunde's Blade and apparently killing Camille. Horrified by her half-brother's actions - she asks him if he has lost his mind to which Klaus responds that his mind is quite clear and that he decided to purge it of treacherous barnacles. He further recalls what Elijah had done to him, and he had reciprocated it, ten-fold. He then goes on to threaten Rebekah, telling her that if she ever betrays him, he would apply the same equation to her. Klaus then compels Marcel to kill Rebekah if she tried to escape the compound, (in killing the body of Eva Sinclair). When Dahlia asked Klaus for his blood for the purpose of finding Hope - Rebekah begs him not to help Dahlia - a plea which Klaus ignores. Rebekah tries in vain to outwit the rules of Marcel's compulsion. If she was to leave - he was compelled to kill her. She then comes up with a theory; that this was all part of Klaus' plan and that if she killed herself, that she would simply return to her original body, (she surmises this on the grounds of their familial bond in that no matter how angry he was with her - he would never want her dead). Marcel is sorely reluctant to test this theory and attempts to convince her not to go through with her planned suicide, however, to Marcel's surprise - Rebekah quickly grabs a blade and jabs it into her neck - taking her life - all in an attempt to prevent Dahlia from claiming Hope. In Ashes to Ashes, Rebekah is slightly furious with Klaus for his actions, especially when she finds out that he had the Crescent Curse reactivated, condemning Hayley to the body of a beast (a wolf), however, Rebekah is willing to help Klaus, in the hope of defeating their heinous aunt. When Klaus comes face-to-face with Rebekah, they are still angry with each other but are still civil towards each other, she is slightly cold to him by pointing out he manipulates everyone around him, however, he is unfazed by what she says, and falsely states that if Rebekah had listened to him, he would not have had to force his half-sister to be a pawn in his plans. Ignoring the fact that his plan would not have worked, if he had not been daggered. He further states the following; "We're no strangers to disagreements on the battlefield, but we also have a very long history of doing whatever it takes to win the war". After Dahlia is defeated once and for all, Klaus celebrates his victory over his late aunt with Rebekah, she leaves New Orleans in order to find a way to bring back Kol, but not before pointing out Elijah's absents and that Hayley is cursed to be in her wolf form except during a full moon, although Klaus is hurt by what Rebekah says, he quickly brushes it off, as Klaus feels no guilt or remorse for what he did to Elijah and Hayley, do to their roles; Hayley tried to take Hope away from him, and Elijah helped. It becomes clear that Rebekah's relationship with Klaus has become strained again; do to the fact that Rebekah did nothing to stop Elijah from daggering Klaus, and did nothing to stop Hayley from trying to take Hope away from him, and Klaus forcing her to go back to her body and give up a chance to bring her brother back. Quotes The Vampire Diaries |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= The Originals |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Flashbacks= Rebekkah.jpg TheOriginals-1x02 06.jpg Old-school-klaus-and-rebekah 451x301.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645592-1280-720.jpg Hosuerdigin13.jpg Untitled777.png Untitled999.png The.Originals.S01E11.jpg klebekah3.png klebekah9.png klebekah17.png |-|Season Three= Klaus dead.png Rebekahandklausz.png 3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-rebekah-28786155-1280-720.jpg 131.png 3x03-The-End-of-The-Affair-rebekah-26219338-400-225-1-.jpg klebekahgloriousdays.png |-|Season Four= Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-16h47m34s204.jpg Rebekah Klaus 4x04 (7).jpg The Originals |-|Season One= Klaus and Rebekah 3 TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x02.jpg Klaus and Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus and Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 11 TO 1x04.jpg Hayleyrebekah1x04.jpg Rebekah 6 TO 1x05.jpg Tumblr inline mwhoayo2cY1rikswq.jpg Tumblr inline mwho70Lh6w1rikswq.jpg Rebekahklausm1082.jpg Rebekahklausm1081.jpg Rebekahm1x115.jpg Klebekahrain4.jpg Klebekahrain3.jpg Klebekahrain2.jpg Klebekahrain.png 1463663033_1394892899.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-12-23h38m28s223.png klaus-and-rebekah-originals-finale.jpg og122d.jpg |-|Season Two= Normal_TheOriginals209-0649KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-0708RebekahHayleyKlausElijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1122KlausElijahRebekahKolMarcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1213KlausElijaHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1221KlausElijahHayleyRebekahHope.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1313Rebekah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1343Klaus-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1370KLausElijahRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1513Klaus-Rebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-1522Rebekah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2135KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2197KlausRebekah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2240KlausCamiDavinaRebekah-Marcel.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2350KlausElijahMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals209-2664KlausMarcelRebekahKol.jpeg TO_214_1071KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1078KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1142KlausElijahRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1229KlausElijahRebekahvKaleb.jpg Normal_originals222_00699KlausElijahRebekahFreyaMarcelDahlia.jpg Normal_originals222_01647ElijahRebekah-Klaus.jpg Normal_originals222_02113KlausElijahRebekahEsther.jpg Normal_originals222_02136KlausElijahRebekah.jpg Normal_originals222_02416KlausElijahRebekahFreya.jpg Normal_originals222_02551Klaus-Rebekah.jpg |-|Season Three= TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg Normal_TO305_2380KlausRebekahElijah.jpg TO309_1984Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO309_1987Rebekah-Klaus.jpg TO309_2101Klaus-Rebekah.jpg TO309_2339KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2395KlausElijahRebekah.jpg TO309_2601Rebekah-Klaus.jpg TO309_2612KlausRebekah.jpg Videos Rebekah and Klaus 4x01|Rebekah confronts Klaus about his hybrids. Trivia *Klaus has killed most of Rebekah's lovers. **Klaus believed that none of Rebekah's lovers were good enough for her, not even his adopted son Marcel. ***Although during the 20's, Rebekah was dating Stefan Salvatore, and at first he hated him, but eventually Stefan won him over and they became best friends, called each oher brothers until Mikael came and Klaus and Rebekah had to flee, but yet Klaus compelled Stefan to forget them, despite Klaus' disappointment... *Out of all Rebekah's brothers, Klaus calls her "little sister" the most often. *Rebekah refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Klaus often mocks Rebekah's love life. *Klaus is territorial of Rebekah. *Klaus seems to have no respect for Rebekah's privacy. *Klaus admitted he would never bite Rebekah. *Rebekah is terrified of Klaus. *Out of all the Original Vampires, Rebekah and Klaus have had the most scenes together. *Out of all the Original Vampires, Klaus and Rebekah had the closest relationship, however, it has recently fallen into pieces. *In All My Children, Rebekah confirmed that Klaus was the only one who never left her. *Klaus didn't seem to figure out that Esther was posing as Rebekah. *Like Elijah, Klaus didn't want Rebekah to take the cure. *Rebekah and Klaus are both seen playing the piano while awaiting each other's arrival. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Klaus discovers Rebekah's treachery, along with Marcel's treachery for bringing Mikael to New Orleans, he no longer sees/considers Rebekah as his half-sister and family, Klaus now wants to get revenge on her. *In Le Grand Guignol, Klaus has grown to despise his half-sister so much, he is willing to kill Rebekah with the White Oak Stake. *In Farewell to Storyville, Klaus chooses not to kill Rebekah, but he exiles her from New Orleans permanently, possibly Klaus sees killing Rebekah too merciful; he indirectly threatens to kill Rebekah with the White Oak Stake, if she ever returns to New Orleans. *Unlike Elijah, Klaus never makes excuses or tries to justify Rebekah's behavior; especially when there is no excuse to begin with. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, it seems as though Klaus and Rebekah's relationship is improving, thanks to his aptly named daughter, Hope. *In From a Cradle to a Grave, Klaus gives his daughter to Rebekah to protect. Klaus tells Rebekah that in spite of their differences, there is nobody he would trust more with his daughters life. *From childhood Rebekah was very close to Klaus. *Rebekah is the guardian of Klaus' daughter Hope. *In flashbacks, it was shown that Rebekah is only about three or four years younger than Klaus. *As of Season Two, Rebekah is in possession of the wooden knight Klaus gave to her a thousand years ago. **Rebekah gave the knight to Hope. **This little wooden knight is the remaining wood from the White Oak Tree, capable of killing the Originals in the Prophecy of their downfall. *At the beginning Season 2, they were close again. *However, as of Fire with Fire, there relationship becomes strained again as Rebekah did nothing to stop Elijah from daggering Klaus, and did nothing to stop Hayley from trying to take Hope away from him, and Klaus forced her to go back to her own body, and give up an opportunity to bring back Kol. *Klaus is willing to do whatever it takes to keep Rebekah alive. **Rebekah believes this is as Klaus things death is too easy of a way out. *Klaus was willing to allow Esther to make him human again and destroy his body with the white oak stake to protect Rebekah. *Freya claims that Klaus would never talk to Rebekah in the harsh way he talks to her. *Writer Carina Adly MacKenzie has stated that if Klaus' phone background was shown, it would have been a photo of Rebekah holding baby Hope at the Mikaelson Christmas party. *Writer Diane Ademu-John has stated that the one word to describe Klaus and Rebekah would be "love." References { See also [[Category:Relationships] Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed